1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for protection of fixed piers or docks, and for watercraft using such piers or docks.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Pier protection devices with air pockets or chambers therein have been previously proposed. Representative of U.S. patents in this area of interest are the following:
Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 3,494,607 Rusch Feb. 10, 1970 3,574,406 Wessells, III Apr. 13, 1971 3,096,973 Bergen July 9, 1963 2,910,033 Weisburg Oct. 27, 1959 3,418,815 Kumazawa Dec. 31, 1968 3,449,917 Roskopf July 17, 1969 ______________________________________